This invention relates generally to clamping of drum rims, and more particularly to an improved, easily adjustable, clamping device, positively connectible to a drum rim so as not to inadvertently loosen or disconnect.
There is need for improvements in drum associated clamping devices of rugged construction, to provide the advantages as referred to, as well as other advantages, as will be seen.